The List
by irishgirlie999
Summary: Edward Cullen at 38 was not looking for love, but he was going to meet the love of his life in a week. That was for definite. (Olderward)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and these charachters.**

Chapter 1: Realization

Why does everyone think they know what's best for you?

Trying to give me advice. Yeah well I know what's best.

"You're lonely, Edward," they say.

"You're 38 and still living the bachelor lifestyle," they whine constantly to me.

"You need a girlfriend," My sister and doting mother tells me. I mean, I understand their worries and fears. But it isn't necessary. I enjoy the single life. Where there's no responsibilities.

I mean I haven't been a monk with no social life or female company either. I just kept most relationships casual. Why bother settling when you haven't found the one? Why tie yourself down when you just want to be free?

I, Edward Cullen, did not want to be tied down to a whiny and clingy wife. I may be 38 but I don't plan to sow my roots just yet.

Especially in my career. I loved photography from the day I got my first Nixon camera on my 7th birthday thanks to my generous mother and father. Carlisle and Esme Cullen raised me follow my heart and that lead me to working for 'The Inner World' magazine. Since leaving college I hadn't settle. I'd followed my heart. It really all started with the 'list'.

The List had been made on the 19th of June 1999. After getting drunk at an end of college party, my roommate and I spent our last night contemplating the rest of our lives

 _19th June 1999 ≈_

 _"_ _Edward, you need to dump Tanya! You're going to South America in two weeks. You can't have a one-night stand that stuck around, waiting for you to come home. Now is for living, not worrying who your girlfriend is texting when you're in a different continent," Garrett slurred._

 _"_ _Dump her, pack your shit and get out of here," he advised, sluggishly looking for more beer in the fridge._

 _I stayed silently during our one-way conversation. Just absent mindly nodding my head. He was probably right. Tanya, wasn't worth the hassle or effort._

 _"_ _Do something, change the world," He yelled passionately, wildly throwing his arms in the air. It was obvious the Garrett studied journalism. Even inebriated he was opinioned._

 _He had a point however. When I was gone it was is going to be barely possible to stay in touch with my parents, never mind my 6 months girlfriend._

 _"_ _See the Amazon, feed giraffes in the rainforest, be adventurous,"_

 _"_ _Unfortunately, giraffes don't live in the rainforest, Gar," I explained._

 _"_ _I don't fucking care where they live, you are going to feed a giraffe," he insisted. "Live life on the edge not standing behind the crowd where you can't even see the view," Garrett got very meaningful when he was intoxicated._

 _"_ _Make a list, man," he grabbed a pen and paper from his cluttered desk. "Everything you want to do and when,"_

 _"_ _Maybe tomorrow," yawning from the night activities, I decided to leave Garrett to his latest project._

 _"_ _Wait. C'mon, man" he whined. "I'll start it"_

 _He thought for a moment and then scribbled down vigorously his idea. Interested I peered over his shoulder. Written in sloppy block letters was "1) Feed giraffes at 22"_

 _I grinned at his insistence and continued to watch his attempts to plan my future._

 _2) Dump Tanya at 22_

 _3) Sleep with a Brazilian at 22_

 _4) Set your friend 'Garrett' up with a supermodel at 30_

 _I laughed at his interference. But I noticed as I got older things got a bit more serious._

 _26) Get a properly functioning car at 31_

 _27) Get a permanent job at 32_

 _28) Build/Buy a house at 33_

 _It was a long night of laughter and even more advice._

≈ 13th June 2015 ≈

I smiled at the fond memory. I began to think about some of the more memorable points of the list. Strangely some even came through. Each step was lay out perfectly down to the age he had predicted. The next day, I dumped Tanya. Garrett was now married to a supermodel Kate whom he had met at my 30th birthday party. I now owned a Aston Martin.

Curious now, wondering whether my friend was psychic or a really good guesser, I got up from my desk and headed to the box of old photographs from my childhood under my bed. Getting distracted I flickered through pictures until I finally came to my travel diary. Stuck between pages was I faded and tattered ruled copy page. Unfolding the page I glanced through his predictions

Surprised, I suddenly began agreeing with all of his predictions. Every single one had come through. From the simple everyday ones to meeting the president at 29. Freaked out I sat on my neatly and pristine white bed clutching my future.

33) Buy a dog at 38

I had, not 2 weeks ago, bought Spencer a black labrador puppy from a shelter. I read on to the next point curious to see if it had come through yet. It was the last one. When I did I dropped the list to the ground, nearly fainting from shock.

It couldn't be, not yet…

34) Fall in love with the love of your life at 38

How is this even possible? Feeling like I was in the twilight zone I threw the list onto my bed in anger. I wasn't lonely. I didn't want commitment or a relationship. I ran my hands through my hair frustrated. I wasn't ready for this, not now.

A dawning realization came over me.

I was turning 39 in a week…

I was going to meet the love of my life in a week whether I liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and these characters.**

Chapter 2: Wondering About The Inevitable

I franctically ran through my apartment, trying to locate my phone. I need to talk to Garrett. After leaving college, he decide to travel also but eventually settled down with Kate and is currently working with an archetictual magazine. Finding it under scraps of paper I quickly dialed my closess friend.

"Hello, this is Garrett Turner's phone, I'm currently unavailible…,"

I angrily threw the phone on the love seat by the opposite wall of my study.

How does this happen? To me? Maybe it's just a coincidence. I mean, his prediction were all quite common and average things to happen to someone. There's no need to exaggerate, Edward. Maybe if I just sleep on it and wait for this week to play out like normal. There's no need to worry at the moment.

I walk steadily out of my office unable to continue the layout plan of the summer issue. I couldn't concentrate now with this on my mind. I decide to get a quick shower to relax myself and clear my mind. Sheding my clothes at the entrance to the shower I stepped under the mist. Too anxious, I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed my skin raw.

The towel wrapped around my waist I attempt to ring Garrett again with the same response. He must be busy.

I slipped under the sheet and turn to set my alarm. 10:30. It was quite early for me to go to bed.

Finally settled my brain couldn't turn off. It was full a constant turmoil of, what if? What if it all came through and I met her. Would I be dumbstruck and full of those butterflies that everyone spoke of? Would I Kknow it was her? What would she be like? My body was filled with dread but a small little glimmer of me felt hopeful. Maybe it was time to find her. Filled with these thoughts, slept finally over took me.

"The election polls are currently claiming that the democrats are-," My fist punched down on the snooze button. My ears couldn't handle the chirpy news anchor at 6:30 in the morning. I stretched widely in the bed. My muscles sore from my restless night sleep. Shaking the duvet off of my body, I sat up.

Could it be today?

Could it be this morning as I collect my morning coffe from Starbucks? Would it be the classic cliche of her spilling her coffee over my expensive suit? Or will I hold the elevator door for her? It was the anticiption that was killing me not the inevitible.

By the 20th of June, would I be single or a love struck fool?

I dressed in my suit, and sorted and filtered through all the pages and stuffed them in a folder in my porfolio. Peter was going to have my head if lost the shoots from Argentina. I snatched my keys and my grey wollen trench coat by the door and took the stairs down to the garage. My pride and joy, my Aston Martin shun under bright lights.

The traffic was hectic this morning. But otherwise the early hour was peaceful. The sun was glaring down on the tarmac. As I waited in queues and watched taxi men yelling in road rage I scrutinized my options.

Firstly I told no one other than Garrett. If Garrett could remember. Unless I wanted to end up in an asylum or on 'America's Wierdo' I had to keep my mouth shut. My story could likely end my career. Who would employ me?

Secondly, did I atempted to acknowlegde the woman if I did meet her? Would I mentioned that it was fate irregardless of her situation currently. That we were meant to be? It was so fucking complicated.

I arrived quickly unaware of my destination until I was parked infront of the stony building. 'The Inner World' was placed largely over the arch doors. I escaped my nirvana and entered the intimadating doors. I greeted the receptionist. She smiled coyly as she spoke on the phone.

Was it her? No I think I'll know when I meet her.

"Edward, why so glum?," Charlotte, Peter secretary and devoted admirer, questioned. Her groomed eyebrow raised in concern. I shook my head and shrugged.

I wanted to avoid eye contact for the rest of the week. Maybe if I became a hermit, I just simply wouldn't meet her. "Did I even want to?" was the question stirring around in the back of my head constantly.

"Just business, Lottie," I replied kindly, her concern was sweet even if a bit unwelcome.

"Don't stress, you'll burn yourself out," Her English accent evident in her suggestion. "Is that grey hairs, I see," she joked

I smiled at her good humour for 8 in the morning. Was it possible to age overnight

"Is Pete in yet?" I asked

"No, he's not due in till half nine," she murmured. Charlotte knew everything about his schedule. Not just because of being his assistant but her having a long-standing crush on him. She spent too much daydreaming about him, in my opinion. But I wasn't really someone to give advice, now was I?

"Can you tell him I'll have the fishing district report in Argentina in by four?' I queried.

"Sure," she replied, now concentrating on the screen in front of her. " There's interns due in about ten this morning, doing a tour and I was wondering if you could give Victoria a hand in helping," Charlotte not only was hired to help Peter, but ensured the everyday running of the business aswell. She organized the entire team down to the second with her efficency.

"I'm a little busy," I responsed. Charlotte was fully aware of my aloofness.

"Just help out with the specifics of the job. You know Tori isn't the shiniest penny in the fountain,"

"Yeah, I suppose I can move somethings around," I sighed exasperated. This really wasn't the morning for me to be bothered by some pimply faced teenager who was blissfully ignorant of the real world.

"Thank you," she cheerfully handed me a tall black coffee as a reward. My annoyanced suddenly gone as I sipped heaven.

This meant more people to deal with. More options. Suddenly aware of my fate I was too paranoid to even leave my office. I waited, well more like hid behind my desk till Charlotte called my name.

"Edward, they've arrived ," she yelled

I stood up and walked to her crowded desk, waiting for the torture to begin. Amoungst the group, I noticed not a single women. Oddly, my proffession was not a male dominated career. They were younger than i had expected. Around 19 or 20 mostly. They must be freshmen in college. They all clenched folders to their chest, large excited grin across their face. Victoria stood unenthusiatically infront of them.

"Here is the head department," she droaned on to the eager students. "Where the collage, edit and brainstorm. Any questions?"

A small feminine hand swiftly shot up in the air behind a large muscular boys head.

Then heaven spoke…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and these characters.**

"Can we look into some of the offices?" she asked. A quick shuffle around and the surrounding men all whipped their heads in her direction. She was still hidden from my view.

"No, I apologise, since we are so close to releasing the new issue, we don't want any disruptions amoungst the offices," Victoria answered sharply. I continued to walk closer towards the group, searching for the girl in the back.

"Oh good, heres Edward Cullen the co-editor of 'The Inner World'. Why don't you join us for the rest of our tour, Edward?' Victoria faced me now with a smile that said I didn't have the option to refuse her order. I, stood infront of the group of twenty, eyes flickering to the back of the group.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm happy to answer any questions regarding the job," I informed them with a forced smile. "Why don't we continue?'' Like puppies they followed Tori towards the meeting room. However my eyes caught on to the short petite girl studying a certificate the newpaper had recieved recently.

The only word to describe her was pretty. Dressed, unlike her peers, in casual clothes she embodied femininity. A lemon loose blouse matched with lacy white shorts, she looked rather carefree and the complete opposite to most journalism students. Her long elgant neck contrasting with the messily paced bun on the top of her head. Completely captivated in the award hung on the wall she was seperated from the group.

"Your missing the tour," I announced behind. She spun around and smiled. An exquisite face to match an alluring body. Large brown eyes surrounded by thick lashes studied me. Pink pouty lips pulled into a wide grin. Perfectly arched eyebrows raised curiously. Her whole person exuding grace and elegance. She was similliar to a Hollywood star like Audrey Hepburn or Betty Davis.

"I am not really missing out, the tour is quite miserable," she answered simply "I might do a bit of my own investigation"

"We're quite strict here" I teased her. Was this her?

''I'm used to get my own way, Mr Cullen," her eyebrows quirked, defying my rule. A shiver ran down my spine. Could it be possible?

"It's Edward," I automatically replied. I wanted to be on first name basis with this beauty. Was this her, the one? Don't get excited, Edward. She's probably just some normal everyday student with no substance between her ears. A student. Shit. This girl couldn't be over 20 at a push.

"Mmm" she murmured bored. Her eyes flickered down the distant hallway to the door where her students had just gone. No longer impish but serious she turned to follow her peers. "I better catch up… Don't want to get in trouble"

I joined her, walking closely to her. Her tiny stature over a foot shorter than my 6'3. Curious to find out more about her, I questioned her presence on the tour.

"'Are you interested in journalism?'' I quizzed

"No…'' she answed vaguely, offering no other information.

"Photography or editing,'' I pressed for more. Pretty girl was a mystery. Unlike before, she simply shook her head.

I continued to walk, confused by this enigma beside me. She looked indifferent.

"So... How come your here? I asked bluntly

"Your nosy, aren't you?'' She retorted, ignoring my question. We finally joined her group. She sauntered up to a thin and sickly boy. Although he looked riveted, his were limbs hung unmoved. Once he noticed pretty girl he smiled widely. Eyes twinkled and he winked. The rest of the students noticed her absence aswell. Once she regrouped, hungry eyes blatantly stared at her. Pretty girl and the tired boy were whispering, conspiring. His eyes flickered to me angrily.

Who was this girl? She looked subdued and unwilling but was obviouly here for some reason. Maybe she was-

"Lunchtime," Victoria announced thankfully. She turned to me appreciative of the time. "Finally,' she whispered. I smiled in agreement, pretending I had been present for her entire analysis of the top floor. ''Join me?'' she asked

"I have a photos due for Pete at 4… Raincheck?'' I answered distracted, my eyes trained on lacy white covered rear.

"'Kay'' she walked off, some of the over eager students following her submissively, peppering her with question.

I wandered over to my new friend.

"Hi, again" I said, nodding to the boy. I examined their body language. He was looking at her lovingly but she had more of a protective stance.

"Mr Cullen, I want to thank you for keeping Marie company while I was otherwise distracted,'' He thanked gratefully.

"It was my pleasure" I answered unaware of my duty. I smiled at Marie. She looked shy unlike the girl I had met in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Seth Clearwater" he claimed. Marie stood beside him filtering through a rather large bag searching for somthing. She prized a large bottle and a small capsule fro it. "This is Marie" We shook hands. I noticed that his were clammy and weak in contrast to mine.

"Seth, you need to eat" Marie ordered.

"I will,' he answered. ''You wouldn't mind if I discussed some aspects of the job with Mr Cullen first though" Not wanting to start a lover's quarrel and to avoid any arguements, I quickly interfered.

"How about you join me over lunch, both of you," I recommended 'We have plenty of time''

"Wonderful" he said cheerfully. Now decided we walked through the exit, discussing 'The Inner Worlds' next issue. Marie remained quite throughtout.

We entered a busy cafe and Seth headed towrds the counter to order. I pulled on Marie's elbow before she followed.

"Who are you?'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and these charachters.

Her eyes shun surprised at my sudden aggressive behaviour. She studied me, her eyes glancing between my eyes and my firm grip on her elbow. Her mouth opened and closed.

"I don't..." she started.

"Well, pretty girl," I replied, my large frame towering over her small stature, her head only reaching below my chin. A perfect fit. "You going to answer a simple question?"

"Why should I?" she replied defiantly. No longer nervous but confident she shook off my hand. "What's it your business"

"It isn't but it could be" I didn't want to let Marie go. These few minutes with her have left me spinning. The way I reacted to her and her to me. Everything about her hinted at the prediction. She could truly be the love of my life. I waited for her answer expecting another witty reply, but was left with silence. She turned towards an empty table ignoring my statement. She sat down, absentmindely picking up the menu, pretending to be preoccupied. I joined her at the table

"Are you ignoring me now, Marie,"

"No, Mr Cullen,". Her thumb finger now between her lips, deciding what she wanted.

"I think you don't want to answer my questions because you don't like the answer," I cocked my eyebrow, watching her reaction.

"I think you like stirring shit up and starting drama," She raised her eyes above the menu and smirked. Her pouty lips pressed together staring straight at me. Her gaze made me uncomfortable and I began to awkwardly shrug out of my grey trench coat. " I think you're bored with your dull, banale life and you think you found some younger piece of ass that will keep you entertained, well I'm not just some piece of ass,". She lowered the menu to the table and sat back in her seat.

"Well... someone has some pent up frustration," My response was weak and childish but she had very accurately summarised the situation. I eyed the counter, remembering that this wasn't a date but we had company. Very much unwanted company. Seth turned around holding two large mugs of coffee and walked towards our silent table.

"The waitress will be over with the sandwiches," he grinned unaware of the tension he had entered. "So Mr. Cullen-"

"Edward," I interupted kindly.

"Edward, I'm so glad your allowing me to ask a few questions. I'm really interested in pursuing a career in exotic photography, so, to have someone of your experience to interview is such an honour,". He continued to yapper on, not stopping for a breath. He completely ignored Marie.

Marie's whole body language changed and she became reserved, spinning her spoon and staring off into distance out the window. Occasionally she glanced over to Seth face.

"...But I was thinking if I travelled to South America in the winter there would be a lot more difficulties than in the summer," I was only half listening to his ramblings. "Edward, don't you agree?"

"Ahh... well... I think you should just do whats best for you," I responded distracted. "And who ever it concerns," I nodded towards Marie.

"Marie knows her place and always understands my situation" His facade changed, no longer business-like but loving. "Don't you, sweetheart" He placed his frail hand over her smooth porcelaine hand. His tanned skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. I suddenly noticed his eyes began to droop and his shoulders began to drop. Marie meekly nodded

"So, how do you know Marie?" I posed.

"Now, that's a story, that-" Seth started.

"That Mr Cullen dosen't want to hear," Marie finished. "We should get going, Seth, back to the tour," she reminded him. "Mr Cullen probably has somewhere to be," She gave me a pointed stare.

The cafe was beginning to empty now that lunch was over and the waitresses had begun to clear the table. The sandwiches that the waitress had left earlier were left untouched.

Marie stood up and picked up her bag placing her purse inside. Seth hesistantly joined her and gathered his things.

"I'll walk you back," I offered.

"I appreciate all your advice Edward" Seth continued as we walked back. Marie followed our footsteps in obedient silence. I attempted to make conversation but she only gave one answered replies.

"Have you always lived in Chicago?"

"Yes"

"Do you like living here?"

"Yes"

"So what's your major?"

"Nursing"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes"

I finally gave up and accepted her ignorance. I decided she would only talk without Seth being around. Luckily an opportunity came quickly.

"I need go to the toilet before the tour begins" Seth announced at reception and headed down the hall. Marie examined the leaflets on the wooden table.

"Are you always this sociable or am I the exception?" My sarcastic remark deserved a sharp dirty look. I leant towards her.

"What do you want from me? I mean, why are you so interested? I have given you know encouragement, but you continue to harass me," she stated. "Do you like the chase? Are you one of those guys who plague women until they get what they want, so you can can go off and give all the dirty details to your horny friends?"

She stood up on her toes to try and intimidate me. Her chocolate eyes were filled with fire and her nostrils flaring. God, I had never seen something so glorious. She had so much passion unlike the other lifeless girls I had surrounded myself with.

"That's not it at all, Marie," I pleaded with her. "Don't assume my intentions. We have somethin, here,"

"You don't know anything about me, to have intentions,"

"Stop being difficult, I just want to see where this goes ,Marie," Secretly I knew where this was going. She was the one. The prediction was about her.

"Stop calling me that. My name is Bella," she exclaimed


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and these characters.

Chapter 5: The Exchange

"Bella" I said. God, this girl was giving me whiplash. Crazy hypnotic whiplash. First she ignored me, then she acts all coy, now she's back to ignoring me.

I then, heard a confused whimper from behind me. I spun around and faced a sickly Seth. His eyes were screwed up tightly like he was trying to solve a maths equation. Bella gasped and brushed past me, her chestnut hair swirling in my face.

"Seth, Seth, what's wrong? Do you need to sit down? Water?" Bella?Marie asked. Her hands quickly assesssed him, checking for any injuries.

"Wha... What's..." Seth stuttered out. His thin stature had fallen to a dented plastic chair. His hands began to shake trying to clasp onto the armrest. Bella/Marie knelt down infront of him, staring up into his pale white face. A small audience stood feet away, watching closely. An elderly man walked towards us, concern filled his face.

"Are you okay, I'm a doctor" He kindly offered. He smiled reassuringly at a clammy Seth. "Is he okay" He gently asked Bella.

"He's fine" Bella snapped. The doctor nodded and relucantly returned to his group. I stood shocked at her behaviour.

"He was only trying to help" I scolded her. She glanced away from Seth and shot be a heavy glare. Her eyes were filled with impatience and worry. Seth took this as his option to interrupt.

"Marie, why did you say your name was Bella?" Seth inquired. His voice was low and meek, almost childlike in his confusion. Bella stuttered.

"I was... just... I was" she mumbled "I was just trying to get him to go away" she answered simply. She glanced up at my face begging for me to agree with her version of events. Her eyes stared into mine.

"Oh, it's just when you mentioned that name, I thought I remebered something... but... no it's impossible. Sorry I overreacted." Seth looked up into face and gently brushed away a lock of hair. My hand clenched into a tight fist. "Thank you for being so patient with me today" His voice dropped to keep his gratitude private.

"I know you didn't want to come today but I really appreciate you time for everything. He struggled to puul himself up from the chair and leant towads the brown-hair beauty. He turned in my direction and gripped her hand. They made eye-contact, have a silent conversation between them

"Mr Cullen, it's been a joy but i've seemed to come down with something, I must head home. I'd love if we could continue our chat about "The Inner World" Seth wondered. Usually I would refrain from any personal interviews or meetings with needy college student, but as Bella and Seth appeared to come as a team I took the oppurtunity. I wanted to see this alluring yet shy girl again.

"We should get going, Seth , if we want to miss the lunchtime traffic" Bella said

"I shoulg get your number, though, to organise a meeting" I hurried before they

left.

"Oh, yes, Marie, would you mind...?" Seth bashfully asked. He looked embarassed but it also added to the mystery. What, Seth didn't have a phone. No that couldn't be the answer. Or he didn't know it or... remember it. Bella searched inside her large boho bag for I pulled out a fancy pen and crinkled post-it. She furiously scribbled down on it and handed me the note.

"Here, I wrote both Seth's and mine's" She looked embarassed. "You should be able to reach one of us" I pocketed the paper and looked up at the pair. Seth smiled and raised his hand in thanks. Bella remained at my side and studied my face. I stared down at her, her head barely reaching my shoulders. She bit her pouty lips and opened her mouth but closed them just as quickly.

"I want answers" I stated

"You don't need them" she smugly answered. She spun around and her hair flicked up in my face. She walked away from me, her hips swinging as she went. Eyes followed her across reception and she met Seth at the door. She didn't turn around to meet my gaze.

"But I might need you"

I glanced around the crowded room and noticed lunch had just ended. I walked up towards my office and closed the door. Unaswered questions were flying through my head.

Who was she?

What was she doing with Seth?

Was she the one that Garrett predicted? To that question, I could honestly answer yes. I had barely spoke a few words to her and had some meaningful gazes but I knew. In the two hours that I was in her presence, i felt chemistry that had always been empty in previous relationships.

I had been in a lot of womens company in my 38 years, but I never knew a woman who could act so cheeky and confident and blush in a matter of seconds. I felt like a mad man as I grinned about a woman I had just met. I sat at my desk infront of piles of articles and files. I picked one up and flickered through a story about extreme weather in North America due to the change of direction in the Jet stream and continental drift. Half way through I gave up with disinterest. Was it to soon to call or would I convey myself as desperate. Honestly I was desperate to find out more about Bella.

I felt though my pocket the fragile piece of paper. I pulled it out and studied the number underneath the name Bella. I grinned. She had been honest with me. I steadily dialed in the number and anxiously waited to hear her sweet voice.

"Bella Swan speaking,. How may I help you?' A confident feminine voice answered.

"Hello Bella"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and these characters.

Chapter 6: Invitation

"Mr Cullen, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon" she said softly. "I assumed that you would try getting out of this meeting. It's very kind of you to keep your promise"

"I always keep my promises" I teased her. I heard her gently laugh through the line. She was unlike the distant girl from earlier. She seemed lighter.

"Well, that's good to know in the future" she uttered.

"The future" I questioned.

"For Seth" she clarified. "The meeting?"

I then remember the reason for the phone call. Did I agree to a meeting to see Bella again? Or would it be easier to get Bella on her own?

"How about dinner" I asked. "Tomorrow at eight?" In the space of an hour this little minx had beguiled me. I nervously ran my hand through my shaggy hair, waiting for her response.

"That would be great, I just have to check if Seth free. I'm sure he would be happy to miss a few classes to get the chance to-" she rambled on about Seth.

"I thought maybe dinner... just you and I?" I hesistantly asked. Fuck, I needed to stop sounding like a sixteen year old virgin and more like a full grown man. I didn't really have much experience with asking women out, they usually flocked to me. When I was younger I enjoyed the attention. I was a typical sorority jock but after hitting my 30's, I grew tired of the meaningless fucks. I was a picky man aswell

I wanted a relationship without all the responsibilities. I worked long hours and didn't want to come home to an empty, lonely apartment or a complaining girlfriend. But since I read those predictions and met Bella, I could see the future.

I started to envision my future with her. Maybe, we'd move to a townhouse, that she adored, with a garden. Get married in a simple ceremony. She'd look exquisite in a white gown. I'd spoil her with little mementos. I conjured images of her barefoot and pregnant, in our spotless kitchen making-

"Mr Cullen, I really must refuse" she had interrupted my daydream. "Seth would be..." her voice drifted off.

"Seth would be, what?" I demanded. "Huh. What would your little boyfriend say, Bella?" I guessed.

"He's not my boyfriend" she exclaimed. She sounded exasperated.

"He's not?" I sighed with relief.

"No, well... It's complicated" she stuttered.

"That's what they all say" I responded. I knew, she wasn't being honest with me. I had watched them before in the cafe and their relationship wasn't just friendship. Seth had gazed at Bella withadmiration whereas Bella had simply remained fond of her. "Like I said before, I want answers!"

"It dosen't matter. Are you going to meet Seth or not?" she souded irritated.

"I'll consider it at dinner tomorrow night?" I knew I was chancing my luck but I needed to see her again. And soon.

"Are you bribing me?" her voice was full of aggravation.

"I just want dinner, that's all, take it or leave it" Don't leave it, please I'll do anything.

"Fine, have your way. Where and when?" Bella had turn into a tiger when she was mad.

"I'll pick you up" I offered

"No, I'll meet you there, where and when?" she blankly refused to budge. She was stubborn. I grinned.

"How about 8 at 'II Ristorante Lungo'. I'll make reservations" i suggested

"Don't act like I have the option to decline" she snarled. God, she was fiesty.

"I'll take that as a yes" I decided. She was fighting me, trying to sound disinterested.

"Goodbye, Mr Cullen" Bella sighed. I heard the click of that intiated the end of the call. I released a long breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding. I thrusted my phone into my pocket and relaxed back into my seat, my head lolling back. It had been a long and exhausting day, full of unanswered questions and a mysterious pretty woman.

I started to pack up my shit, realising I was no use when the new projects only had half my attention. I shoved files into my bag.

It was long over due, but I had finally found her. It wasn't the traditional route or the most basic but I had someone special now in my life. She might not know it but I was going to get her if-

My phone began to ring and I picked it up and looked at the caller id. I sighed heavily and relunctly answered.

"Edward Cullen" I announced

"Hey Ed, so where are you" he queried

"In my office. At work" I replied suspicously.

"Oh because, I thought when I don't hear from you in three weeks it either meant you were dead or maybe... No I just thought you were dead" he said sarcastically.

"I've just been busy with work and shit" I answered simply.

"And shit?" he posed for more answers. "Mom's been worried, you know how she gets"

"Well, if you aren't present in our dining room on Sunday afternoon, we're sending out a search party" He laughed but I knew his threat was fully backed with consequences.

"I know, I'll be there" I promised. "How is everyone, Mom, Bree, Rosalie and ehmmm... How's Dad?"

"Uh Mom's good, keeping busy but she's hounding me to get you to come over" he chuckled. "Bree, fuck... when did our sister get so old? You know what Rosie told me. That Bree asked her for boy advice. You hearing this, I mean I know she's 18 but c'mon that's... you know" he sounded distraught.

I nodded along during his rant and just agreed. Emmett had always been very passionate about his family. When our parents announced that we were getting a sister during my junior year of college, I was shocked and a little annoyed, but Emmett was ecstatic. He loved kids and Bree was the main reason he became a pediactric surgeon. Dr Emmett Cullen was the pride and joy to his father.

"But Rosie was cool about it, you know, acting all educational" he continued on about his wife's, a teacher, advice. "Rosie's great, we're trying again after the last time..." His voice dropped as he mentions their previous miscarriage.

Emmett and Rosalie had been overcome with grief with the loss. Both miserable for weeks. It was a difficult time in his family. It was trying for both of them since both of their occupations centred around children. His mother was equally distraught loosing a grandchild.

"That great man" I congratulated him.

"Thanks, we're just being cautious, but hopefully"

His brother had always been the happier and more cheerful one out of the both of them. It was nice to see him more his usual self.

"Dad's been working hard" he barely acknowledge the elder Cullen. There had alway been tension between himself and his father since I had divulged my preferred career. Carlisle Cullen felt that photography was a pointless career and beneath him. I tended to disagree.

"Good, good" I ignored the touchy subject and decided to end the brief interaction. "I should get going, Em... Work"

"Yeah, See you Sunday?" he persisted.

"Sure, Sunday" I finally agreed. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I hurriedly walked out my office with my head down. As I walked towards my car I was one step closer until romorrow night.

Till I saw Bella again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and these characters.

Chapter 7: Answers

When making the reservation for 'II Ristorante Lungo', Edward was aware of the romantic atmosphere but was now uncertain if his decision was wise. He was unsure if Bella would be comfortable. She was already very resistant having dinner.

I sat amoung many couple in the dark setting in a private corner. From young to old, they all sat opposite each other, their faces filled with adoration. Some holding hands other gazing into each others eyes silently. The odd table was simply men in business meetings enjoying the Italian food.

I nervously ran my hand through my hair and then studied the time on my phone. She was late, only by 5 minutes, but I was anxious for her arrival. After yeasterday afternoon and earlier today, I was on egde to see her again. I was nearly positive that I could trust her but I still had some doubts. The waiter pestered him and looked corncerned as he sat alone.

I noticed suddenly, that the business meeting had been interrupted. The four suited and well groomed men were all facing the entrance. All were making lecherous and lustful grins towards the door. The each grinned and winked at each other making lewd comments. I began to hear heels clicking coming towards me. I looked up and was stunned.

Standing before me was Bella, dressed in a pretty white dress with a loose skirt twirling above her knee. On her dainty little feet were flowery gold sandals, her legs looked miles long. My eyes travelled up to her face. The briefly lingered on her perky little breast. Her make up was simple light and soft but her lips were a brilliant red. Her mahongony coloured hair was loosely curled, cascading down her shoulders reaching above her little rear. The little nympgh had caused quite a stir as she glided into the restaurant, directly infront of the horny business men. My body rang with jealousy.

"Want a picture. They last longer" she sarcastically said as she sat down opposite me. The maitre d' offered her a menu and linger beside us.

"Have you chosen a wine, sir" he politely asked.

"I'll have the Chateau Montelena Estate Cabernet Sauvignon 2010" I ordered.

"Fine choice. Do you need anything else, sir" He ogled Bella

"No, that will be all for now" I rudely dismissed him. He was startled out of his fixtation and left abruptly.

I fixed my gaze on Bella across from me and gave a warm smile. She scrutinized me withe her dark, nearly black, brown eyes.

"I'm glad you came" I thanked her

"Did I have a choice?" she replied.

"Everyone has a choice" I answered her back. She just sat back , crossing her legs and setting her bag on the table. She opened her menu and studied it, biting her lip. She quickly closed it and looked up at me.

"Decided so quickly?" I inquired. She nodded. "I was thinking of getting the pan-fried lamb's-"

"Cut the shit, Cullen and quit with the formalities. What do you want?" she pleaded. God, why was she so difficult? She said she was single, yet she refused to give any more of herself.

"You" I answered simply. I was shocked to see her heart-shaped face flush with red. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes fell to the table. "I want to get to know you, I know it sounds crazy because we've just met but I see you and I... I just know, okay"

"Well, I can't" She said straightforwardly. She looked at me, attempting to be confident. It was obvious she was lying, her eyes flickered to the left and up.

"Why" I queried. This was the question that meant something. I wasn't going to let her leave until I had solid information.

"I'm sorry, Mr Cullen, if I've led you under the impression that I've been interested" she apologized sincerely "but I don't have..."

A different waiter suddenly appeared and intervene before things got heated between us. He placed the wine bottle between us and asked for our orders. We relayed our orders and he quickly walked away. We both sat silently.

"Mr Cullen, are you going to meet with Seth or is all this just a ploy to have dinner with me" she demanded.

"About Seth" I was curious now we got on the topic of her 'good' friend. "You said he wasn't your boyfriend?"

"I did"

"So your friends"

"Yes" she stated but again between her flickering eyes and fidgeting, I knew she was lying. I stared her down.

"It's complicated, okay" she finally declared. She looked up at me. Her voice had shrunken and her petite shoulders had fallen limp. She picked up the cloth napkin and fiddled with the hem.

"You can tell me" I said softly and placed my hand over her warm hand. She glanced up at me and a small smile crept onto face. Her hard and distant facade was fading again.

"You don't want to know" she said cryptically.

"How about you let me decide that?"

"It's there's a lot of pressure to behave a certain way" she started.

"And that involves Seth" I ended.

"Yes" she declared after a while. She avoided my stare and turned her head to the side towards the rest of the restaurant. I shifted towards the direction she was facing and was met with a blonde hair business man. He was brazenly eying Bella. His eyes roamed her whole body shamelessly and my fist clench with jealousy. He winked at her but her reaction was entirely unexpected. Unlike most women who blushed and returned the gesture, she swiftly turned away from him.

The waiter appeared again and placed a plate infront of me. The food scent wafted up towards me and smelt incredible. I, enthusiactically, dug in. Bella picked up her fork, and lightly mauled at her plate. The tension was evident.

I realised I was going about this the wrong way. It was apparent that whenever Seth was mentioned she became disgruntled, however otherwise she was sweet and serene.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" I posed, hoping that she would react calmly. She sighed heavily and looked up.

"Umm... well, I'm from Forks, Washington. It's a little town about four hours from here"

"Why did you move here?" I asked with interest. She was finally opening up to me and looked like she was relaxing.

"For college" she ansewered simply.

"Your studing to be a nurse, right" I clarified. She nodded as she started to sensually eat her meal, completely unknown to her but she had the eye of any near by male. "Why nursing"

"To answer that question shortly, I like helping people. I see someone struggling and I make it my mission to see them smile" Her eyes light up as she began to speak about her work. She looked angelic in her white dress amoungst the rest of the people in here. "I thought about veterinarian, but quickly realised, big animals scare me" she giggled. The noise itself made me grin.

"Big animals?" I queried.

"You know, like horses, cows, or a.. a.. goat" she explained.

"A goat. You seemed like the girl doesn't mind going out there and getting dirty" I teased her and with delight watched her blush. She swallowed her mouthful of food and very slowly leaned in.

"Mr Cullen, I'll have you know that I'm the kind of girl who those get dirty" she flirted back.

Fuck, the way she said 'Mr Cullen' used to annoy me but now it sends blood shooting down. I shifted uncomfortably as the little nymph leaned back in her seat.

"But, honestly nursing very rewarding" she said sincerely, all traces of humour gone from her face.

"When did you know you wanted to be a nurse?"

"Just from experience" she said ambiguously.

"Like Seth" I cautiously asked. The pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place. I was beginning to understand their relationship. Between watch her passion for caring for people and his body language at the cafe yesterday it was obvious what was going on.

"What are you implying, Mr Cullen" Her voice was full of hostility.

"Is Seth sick, Bella?' I said tenderly.

She nodded gravely

"It's postconcussive syndrome"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and these characters.

Chapter 8: Unnecessary Tears.

"Edward, I need you to understand that Seth is very private and sensitive when it comes to his condition. And that I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone." Bella asked kindly

"I assure you that I would never betray your trust and humiliate Seth." I proclaim. I sat there confused still however, even after her declaration of Seth's illness. Her statement did confirm my beliefs that Seth was ill, but it didn't verify their relationship. "Why does it involve being diagnosed with concusi..."

"It's postconcussive syndrome or PCS. It's a minor form of traumatic brain injury. All cases vary, some insignificant and others life changing." her voice broke towards the end. "Seth's case is more extreme than others."

"How does it effective him." I asked. Bella's head hung, her chin resting on her chest. Her usual bright eyes held a shadow and had darkened at the mention of Seth's illness.

"Seth has always been very smart even when he was young." Bella said delicately.

She lifted up her wine glass to her plump red lips, and took a small sip. She tasted it expertly, swirling it around in her mouth. Her statement mentioned her childhood which confirmed my ideas, they had known each other for a long time. "He was adventurous, daring, maybe even a little immature. He was believed and did things so fervently. Nothing half way." She sad fiercely, her brows furrowed. Her expression was so fiery. I stared at her adoringly, her passion made my heart beat heavily.

"There was a car accident." she uttered slowly. Her brown eyes burning into mine. "He was eighteen, and a passenger in a car. It was snowing heavily and they were caught in snow drift." Her voice began to break and her posture had tightened. She began to fidget with her fork. "There was a complication, well that was what the police evaluted from the scene. There wasn't much remaining from the wreckage." Her tiny whisper cracked and she was on the verge of tears. I boldly placed my large hand around her dainty fingers and noticed an ostentious ring. I ignored it and looked up at her. She continued on after I gave a brief nod.

"He was lucky really, he survived but he wasn't left unscathed. He was unconcious for four days and when he woke he was... different." She struggled to repeat the memories. " After treatment and the physiotherapy, he still grappled with simple everyday chores. And he was distant and irritated but sometimes he was lighthearted and bouyant. " she smiled when she refered to the more blissful memories. I remained quiet and still and offered comfort by rubbing soothing circles in to her smooth plam.

"After three years, he still finds somethings difficult." she finished. "Mr Cullen I want you to understand that Seth would be extremely ashamed if he realised you had the slightest inkling of his ailment."

"Bella please understand that I have no plans to make Seth feel like an outcast. And I would gladly meet with him." I assure her worried stare. I couldn't dilike Seth for he was unlucky in life and deserved some prosperity.

A gorgeous smile spread across Bella's face when I announced my offer. She looked stunning as her eyes twinkled with unshed tears. Her blissful expression caused stirrings in the pit of my stomach and I knew there and then that I would do anything to make this woman happy. My main focus from there on out would be her happiness. I still had a million questions spinning around in my head however but I chose to ignore them for tonight. Bella and Seth's history remained a history. Her title of Marie? Her association with him? His illness? Tonight had been a stepping stone and I didn't want more arguement.

I studied the beauty infront of me and gave her a crooked grin at her elation.

"How about start and enjoy our meal and less with the heavy stuff." I suggested.

Bella stared at me, examining my intentions, but she finally agreed with a nod.

We settled on everyday topics that weren't controversial to avoid any disruptions. We discussed our likes and dislikes which differed and held resemblance to. We agreed and disagreed. We were playful and serious. Bella youth was obvious in her naiveness but she was mature in her opinions. She made me laugh heartily and ponder thoughtfully.

Although we debated everything, Bella was still an enigma. She was reserved personal thing like her childhood, friends and especially her family. There was no mention of her parents or siblings.

"How can you eat fruit on a pizza?" she giggled. I shook my head at our childish argument. I had shifted around the table so I no Longer sat opposite her but beside her. During our conversation I had held her hand in a simple gesture. I twisted and massaged it gently.

"Don't judge me for being healthy" I smirked. Teasing her had become my new favourite hobby. Sometimes she girlishly blushed and couldn't even meet my eyes but more often she contributed to our playful argument. She was amusing without effort.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise that ordering pizza with pineapple every other night was one of your five a day." she said sarcastically. "Didn't your mom teach you how to cook or did she serve you day and night, Edward?" she playfully mocked. During our conversation she had begun to use my firstname than being formal. It sent shivers down my back just hearing her utter my name. Her voice was addictive and I couln't envision a day or night with out her.

I, now, eagerly accepted my faith and the predictions. She was it for me. At 38 I had finally found her and what I beauty she was.

"Bella I'll have you know my mother taught me plenty things except for cooking. Well except for mac 'n cheese."

"Like what?" she cocked an eyebrow at my pitiful excuse for a healthy diet.

"How to treat a lady like yourself." I flirted back. Her smile widened and she blushed. She looked down towards her lap, a curtain of hair falling around her face. My fingers drifted towards it pulling a silky lock around her ear. Her eyes flickered up towards my face, nervously. Her pearly teeth bit down on her lush lips. I knew I was about to cross a line but I couldn't help but reach up and brush my fingers along her cheek. I was entralled by her dark seductive eyes and charismatic wit. She broke my trance by giving me a sudden smirk, her confidence being conveyed.

"You, Mr Cullen are very charming, but, did your mother really teach you how to break hearts?" she taunted

"Who, me, break hearts?" I responded innocently. "You know what I think Bella?"

"What." she curiously asked.

"Your going to break my heart." I said seriously as I leant forward, my nose just inches from hers. Her breath increased rapidly and her eyes fell to my lips.

I was so close, they were begging to be kissed.

A huge clang was made and the sounds of shards hitting the floor broke us out of our spell. My head spun around towards the distraction and I was met with the lustful glares of the business men. I sent them a death glare of my own. My insides were raging. So close.

Bella leant back in her chair and let out a heavy sigh. She picked up the spoon and sunk it down into the untouched chocolate fudge cake, the waiter had delivered earlier. She placed the scoop between her dainty lips and moaned. We sat as she ate in silence, the atmosphere changed. I watched her enjoy her dessert, my slice left untouched.

"What did your mother teach you?" I posed suddenly. "How to handle men?" I guessed lightheartedly. Bella's body stiffened. She looked startled at my joke.

"No." She answered coldly.

"No? Did you not need your mother to figure out how to manage men?" I inquired anxiously, trying to regain her earlier mood.

"I'd asked you to please to refrain from asking about my mother." She stated clearly.

"Bella I'm sorry if I've offended you, you didn't mention your parents previously and I assumed..." I said helplessly.

"They're dead if you must know..." she said softly "In a car accident"

"In a car accident" I repeated "Like Seth"

"Yes like Seth." Her head hung low. "It was the same accident."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and these characters.

Chapter 9: 'Til Next Time

≈16th June 2015≈

I rested breathlessly on the worn wooden bench in the crowded park. Beyond the line of sycamore trees and the concrete path was a field full of rowdy twelve year olds. They surrounded a large bear of a man holding a soccer ball. He stood advising them, their faces full of admiration. After their short talk, they gradually walked away from him, leaving only the desperate soccer moms. I caught his eye eventually and he gave me a casual wave. I slowly walked over to him.

"Emmett, I can't believe your stilling coaching these squirts" I mocked my elder brother. He shook his head shamefully, but it was obvious the sheer joy the kids brought him.

"Hey, don't judge! Just because your not at that stage in you life yet" he teased me, pretending to be wise and insightful. Emmett coaches the jinior soccer teams every Saturday morning out of his own kindness and his love for children. Thankfully he rarely involves me. I didn't have the patience for the enthusiastic moms.

Honestly I didn't have patience for any women, unless you count a certain brown haired beauty. Bella.

We both walked towards the bag of balls on the edge of the field, collecting cones and other equpment along the way. The previous night after my date with Bella, I texted Emmett to meet up for brunch. I needed someone to give me some sane advise. Emmett was my only confidant.

After last nighs fiasco I was desperately in need of some sound advise.

≈ _Last night ≈_

" _Bella I'm sorry if I've offended you, you didn't mention your parents previously and I assumed..." I said helplessly._

" _They're dead if you must know..." she said softly "In a car accident"_

" _In a car accident" I repeated "Like Seth"_

" _Yes like Seth." Her head hung low. "It was the same accident."_

 _I sat beside her watching in pretty face looked crush. I offered the only comfort I knew and pulled her into a tight hug. Her head lay on my collarbone. Her warm little body was wrapped around me as she sniffled softly. I inhaled her summery scent and soothingly rubbed her back cover in the silky white dress._

 _Her past explained her hardened exterior now. I didn't even know the full story of her difficulties yet I knew she must have experienced so many struggles. She had no parents, no siblings and a friend that depended on only her. She had no help or anyone to rely on._

 _She deserved to be spoiled with gifts and luxuries._

" _I'm sorry for reminding you, I didn't mean to upset you" I said sincerely. "I can't seem to say anything right around you. I either make you cry or angry"_

 _Bella gave a weak chuckle and glanced up at me. Her eyes were glazed over and shun with unshed tears. She look so innocent and angelic with her mouth slightly open._

" _I'm just being sensitive" Bella apologised. She attempted to free herself from my grasp but a just held her tighter. We remained quiet for a couple of minutes, studying our enviorment. Finally she broke the silence._

" _It's been nearly three years"_

" _The accident?' I asked nervously. I was now unsure of this girl's reaction. She was giving me whiplash with her changing emotions._

" _Yeah" she sighed softly. "It happened in late August. It was my fault" She pushed away from me and shifted the furthest she possibly could. She grabbed her bag and searched inside. I sat struck from her revelation._

" _Bella I'm sure that you just feel guilty about the circumstances but you mustn't-_

" _Edward, just stop you don't understand and it dosen't matter. I need to get going I have other plans" she said shortly and pulled a small purse from her bag she took out some bills and tried to place them on the table. I quickly stopped her wrist and pushed the money towards her._

" _Please, don't leave! Not yet. We can go somewhere else to talk. And there's certainly no need to pay, Bella" I assured her with a mixture of begging._

" _I... well then. I have to go. Thank you for the dinner. It was... interesting" she finished anxiously. She stood up from her seat and began to head towards the exit. I pulled money from my wallet and lay them beneath a glass. I cought the eye of the waiter and gestured to it. He nodded and glanced at Bella's frantic state curiously._

 _People noticed Bella's rushed escape, including the lusty men across from us._

" _Darling, why don't you come join our little party" One drunk confidently asked._

 _She ignored him and I practically growled towards their group. I followed Bella out into the cool night air._

" _Stop" she stated firmly and spun around. Her beautiful eyes shot daggers at me. It was clear that she was still quite upset from earlier. "Listen here Mr Cullen, I don't know what your game is, but I want no involvement. So leave me alone. She glared for a couple od seconds to prove her point and stood her ground. She shook from her anger or the chilling Chicago air. I stood unable to think of anything to improve the situation. She was right. I had behaved foolishly. I pracrically mauled and acted as a prehistoric caveman over its prey. I nodded submissively at her accusation and tried to redeem myself._

" _I'm sorry for my forwardness. Honestly I'm not used to dating but I assure you I'm playing no game"_

 _She snorted in disbelief at my apology. She looked like a goddess glowing under a streetlight amound a whirlwind of leaves. Her dress spun around her creamy white thighs. It was so distacting. She began to shiver however waiting in the cold. I shrugged out of my suit jacket._

" _I like you, okay. I'm sorry for how I acted and how I lead you here under false pretense"_

" _You practially blackmailed me over Seth interview" she interrupted fiestly._

" _I know, it was stupid" I continued " I wanted to impress you in my own setting. Maybe I could try woo you again" I grinned. I stepped closer and offered her my jacket as a peace offering. She accepted it gracefully but I continued a tight hold over it. She gave me a questioning stare. I walked around her and brushed her glossy mane over her shoulder. She eyed me nervously while biting her lip. I held the coat up and she slipped her dainty, slim arms inside the sleeves._

 _She turned around to face me, her head only meeting my shoulder._

 _Suddenly a yellow taxi horn loudly interrupted our moment. Bella flinched at the noise but she didn't break our eye contact._

" _Maybe" she gave me a cheeky grin. Her entire character breaking. Suddenly she leant upwards on her toes and swiftly gave my cheek a brief sweet kiss. She bounced back down on her heels._

" _I need to apologise aswell, You must think I'm a crazy person. I'll explain soon"_

 _she promised. Instantaneously the little nymph in my jacket, that dwarfed her, whirled around into the taxi. She slipped in and I closed the door. She gave me a shy little wave and then drove away down the dimly lit street._

 _Now I had to wait._

≈ _16th June 2015 ≈_

"Ed, you okay" Emmett tentavely asked. I didn't know how to react. Did I tell him about the list of predictions? About the crazy minx I'm falling for? About how last night I couldn't get her out of my head? "You sounded anxious last night"

We had reached the benchs by now and Emmett began to chug on the bottle filled with water.

"I met this girl" I started. "And I'm in way over my head with her. I don't know what to do?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and these characters.

Chapter 10: Figuring Things Out

We sat in a small booth in "The Violin's Strings" surrounded by happy patrons. The luchtime rush had hit and various waiters and waitresses were flitting from kitchen to table in a hurried state. I sat opposite my nosy brother who had refused to stop peppering me with question since we left the park. We were thankfully interrupted by a waitress. I ordered a simple mayo and turkey bagel whereas my glutonious brother asked for half the menu. To say the waitress left stunned would be an understatement.

"So who is she?" Emmett was never subtle.

"She's..." I stumbled, flustered over our non-existent relationship. "A mystery" I finally ended after being left helpless. I thought about all our brief meetings and there probable irrelevance to her. She probably thought of me as an annoying older man bothering her. A nuisance. But I couldn't stay away from her.

"Can I at least get the name of the girl?" Emmett grinned, enjoying my discomfort.

"Bella" I said reverently.

"Bella" he repeated uncertainly. "So how did you meet?"

That's when my story began and I retold him every single detail, from her cryptic statements to her flirtish smiles. Emmett nodded along only interupting with the odd comment. I finished by divulging our last encounter of when she slippped into the taxi, my jacket draped over her tiny frame.

"Talk about whiplash, huh" he stated in disbelief.

"Your telling me" I agreed. By this time the waitress had laid our food on the table and we begun to eat in silence as we both began to think about my predicament and its resolution.

"So, what are you going to do about Seth?" Emmett asked while shovelling lentil soup into his mouth.

"He's obviously more to her than she thinks?"

"Even it's only one-sided and not reciprocated, he's still involved in her life" he added. "The harsh truths of unrequited love"

"She's just so perplexing" I felt so exasperated by this situation. Finally I had found her and she wants to run a mile from me, giving me no answers and no signals.

"You have her number right?"

"Yeah, but what diference does that make when she dosen't want to hear from me and is likely not to answer" I answered incredulously.

"Well, what else do you know about her?"

"She sweet, gorgeous, witty-" I started but was quickly cut off by Emmett grin. "What" I asked impatiently.

"Hook, line and sinker" he declared simply. "Look, I know you might not want to hear this at the moment, but maybe you should back off from her, let her come to you" Emmett adviced, pulling out his wallet. "I just think think this twenty year old girl is confused about a tough situation between you, Seth and her parents death" he emphasised her age to signify her immaturity, but I knew better.

"Emmett, it's not that simple" I was reminded of the predictions. "I just know, she's important" I helplessly explained to him. He looked cynical to my vague attempt to justify my actions.

"It is though, Ed" he persuaded me. He began picking up his coat and shrugged into it. He stood and studied me. He hoisted his gearbag over his muscular shoulder and headed for the door. He left me with only one piece of advice.

"If you really like her" he struggled to say 'like' but continued. "You'll find a way" he ended confidently with an encouraging smile.

"I'll see you at tomorrow's dinner" he left with a wave.

I sat at the restaurant comtemplating my options, gaining little relief or insight from my brother. I was left with few options.

One, I could distant myself from her completely and try forget about this week and Garrett's list. Sure, I could continue to advise Seth but remain indeferent to his personal life and only have little contact with him. That would be painful.

Two, I could slowly try infiltrate my way into Bella's complicated life hoping that it would resolve itself by itself. This could also end badly as she was extremely stubborn and defensive.

Finally, I could plot my way into her life. She could see it and our potential future surely. I just need a plan to try and invade my way in. Ideas began to fill my head and one stood out from the rest. I pulled my phone from my pocket and began to dial the number that may lead to my faith. I held the phone up to my ear waiting for a reply. It came quickly.

"Hello" said a breathless voice.

"Hey Seth, its Edward Cullen from 'The Inner World'' I reintroduced myself remaining polite.

"I know, I know" he responded quickly "I'm so glad to hear from you, I was hoping you would get a chance to take a look at a few picture or ideas I had in reference to the latest issue"

"Sure, exactly I was thinking we could meet up early next week" I suggested.

"Perfect, I just need to make sure that Marie is free" he replied hopefully."

"Marie, sure she's welcome" I said trying to remain calm as my plan began to form without little encouragement.

"I'm positive lunchtime on Monday will be free, so how about the same place as last time" he proposed.

I couldn't belive what I was about to do but what one does for love is sometimes unthinkable.

"Actually it's my birthday next Thursday and I'm having a get together at a bar for it. Your welcome to come. Maybe something more relaxed than another meeting" I implied hoping he would take the bait.

"Really, we'd love to come" I cringed at 'we'.

"Great" I answered forcefully, my mind reeling at the thought of seeing Bella again. It would be easier relaxed atmosphere. Maybe we might even ditch early. "Goodbye then"

"Okay, I'll see you then!'

I ended the call and felt more settled now I knew I would see Bella soon. Is stood and left the restaurant and headed for my apartment. Now I would just have to battle through dinner with my parents. They would be mystified at my new found social life but Cullens alway enjoyed a party.

Maybe I could avoid the dinner if I played my cards right with another simple phone call My phone still in handed, I began to dial again this time with a little less confidence and bracing myself for my mothers wrath.

"Edward, darling" my mother is probably jubliant to see my caller id. "It's so good to hear from you"

"I know, it is" I agreed honestly, yet she must have notice the hesitation in my voice and sensed my fear. A mother's instinct.

"You're not cancelling tommorrow, dear" she demanded, her voice gone from sugary-sweet to 'don't-mess-with-me-or-else"'

"Mom" i started knowing that it was her weakness. "but, there is a consolation prize for my my busy Sunday evening"

"And what is it?" she asked irked

"I'm having a get together for my birthday on Thursday" I answered hoping this would resolve the crisis. I heard a little gasp at my excuse.

"Oh Edward, really, I must start planning straightaway for this. I can't believe your only telling me now. Thursday. Well I settle everything and you just have to show up" my mother began to ramble and plan. I sighed with relif that things were fally into place easier than I had anticapated. She quickly said goodbye without and complaint. Before i i put my phone away I notice the message icon blinking in the corner and opened it quickly.

It was from Bella.

I know what you're up to ~ B


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and these characters.

Chapter 11: Red Dresses

Fuck, couldn't the damn barman make a decent Manhatten. I was stress enough as it was. My elbows were leant on the mahongony counter in the ball room in the Four Seasons surrounded by the most elite of Chicago waiting. For her.

When I told my mother I wanted a small get together, I don't think I emphasised small entirely clearly. I spun around and gazed out to the socialites milling in from the their limousines, the waiters immediately handing them a champagne flute. Most airily dicussed the usual, such as the economy, politics, the latest scandal even, in large groups. The women dress in lown sparkling gowns, their finest, and men in tuxedoes. Some how my mother managed to organise this celebration within five days. The only addition I made were some people to the guest list. There were even chandeliers hanging from the high rise ceiling and a large jazz band playing music. Couple dancing expertly to the swing music

Thinking of my mother, I began to question where she had wondered of to. I decided to leave my sanctury and headed towards the crowd. The odd man shaking my hand congratulating my latest spread in the magazine and the women smiling coyly in my direction, if only they knew. Most scrutinised from afar at my lack of a date.

My gaze fell towards the door begging to see a certain brunette. I was left dissappointed. Similiar to my mood in the last week.

Since her text Saturday night she had made no other attempt to contact me and I had remained silent too, trying to give her time and space. I only sent a short message to Seth regarding the time, place and dress code for the night. As usual he responded in his annoyingly perky way. Her absence left me in a sour mood for the week however. Sunday had passed in a haze and by Monday I was irritable beyond measure. The assistants were petrified to enter my office and even Lottie had been wary of me. My patience wasn't my strongest asset It wasn't until this morning when my spirits had lifted. I became obnoxiously cheerful and even whistled as I exited work. I'm sure my collegues think I'm deranged.

As I circled the ritzy room, I spotted my mother and father talking to an elderly man with a much younger redhead clingy to his beefy arm. I prepared myself for the interrogation and walked sharply towards them. My mother noticed me first and wide smile spread across her lips. I involuntarily return her smile. No matter the dread I feel for these occasion, it's always pleasing to see the happiness it brings my mother.

Of course shes dressed in the latest flamboyant fashionable gown and my usually rigid father stands proudly beside her. Our eyes meet and he offers a reluctant drab smile. I don't return his gesture. As I reach them, my mother enthusiatically pulls me into a hug. Gradually she lets go, her eyes crinkled and I notice the wrinkles scattered around her face. She still looks as glamourrous as ever.

"Happy Birthday, Edward" she says happily. "I'm so glad you had a party, darling"

"You mean, you had a party" I remark jokingly. She laughs lightheartedly.

My father reaches out a stiff hand and we briefly shake hands while remaining a eye-contact.

"Happy Birthday" he says shortly. Our company then intterupt our tense crossing and announces their good wishes. My mother, ever the hostest, makes the introductions.

"Edward this is Dr David Banner, your father's collegue, and his daughter Emily" she presents.

"Good to see you again, Edward" Dr Banner proclaimed from beneath his thick handlebar moustache.

"It's nice to meet you" his daughter Emily timidly says.

"Actually dear, Emily been working in the magazine 'Boomerang' for the last five years in editing, and been thinking of changing postions, I thought maybe you could help her" my mother offers innocently. Like a lioness pouncing on her prey, my mother sees every opportunity. I give Emily a polite nod, not really agreeing to anything and shoot my mother a quick glare. She demurely smiles in return. I see my father lips lift slightly at my inconvenience.

We all stand there and begin to discuss much more painless topics. About the hospital and Bree's interest in college. Until my mother frowns observing something behind my back.

"Edward, did you invite someone who you didn't put on my list?" my mother inquires as she raises her flute to her lips eyeing the audience behind me.

"No" I replied absentmindly. My mother hums in response.

"Why, love?" my father asks concerned at my mother's dubiety.

"Because I have entirely no idea, who that girl in the red dress is" my mother answered confused. Esme Cullen knew everyone here except...

My head shot around so quick and I searched the room, I must have looked like a cartoon.

There standing at my former place at the bar was Bella. Standing there in a long silky red dress with her hair piled effortlessly on top on her head ordering her a drink was Bella. She was here. She came. Still tiny, she bewitched her spectators and looked so fucking powerful. My cock immediately harden. God, I wanted to-

"She must be lost" my mother assumed and brushed past my still state in her direction. I grabbed onto her shoulder and yelped "No"

"Edward, what's wrong?" she aked sharply, frightened at my reaction.

"I know her, I forgot to tell you. I invited her" I explained hurriedly. Our whole group faced her direction and her dark seductress eyes flicker up at our intruding stares. Her demure completely changed, once she detected our gaze. She directed a sweet, sheepish gaze at me and began to walk towards us, her dress swishing loosely at her feet. Her saunter capturing her onlookers attention. She stopped shortly infront of our group. My mother gazing between us and Bella breaking the silence first.

"Hello, I'm Bella" she apprehensively introduced herself. Now closer, I studied her in more detail. Her face with very little makeup except for some ruby red lipstick and smoky black eye shadow. As well I notice her heels made a slim difference to her height as she still fell below my shoulder height. The main fact that I noted was she introduced herself as Bella rather than Marie.

"Oh yes, Edward here forgot to remind me, you were attending tonight. It's lovely to meet you" my mother kindly ignored my frazzled state and tried to make conversation. "How do you know each other?" she quizzed, studing both of us expectently. Bella's eyes flickered to mine uncertainly. I took the lead.

"I'm helping out Bella's friend in his studies" I answered simply, giving Bella a brief glance, unsure of her reaction to the word 'friend'. She never registered it however.

"Actually, Seth felt unwell this evening and couldn't make it. He told me to pass on his apologies as it was rather sudden" her heavenly voice chimes in, a dark expression falling over her pretty face. She began wringing her hands, nervously. "He'll call you later on this week"

"Okay" I say and realises it's the first word I've spoken to her all night directly. My gaze concentrates on the beauty in red. A strain falls over our group again but our hostest luckily intervenes.

"How about some dancing" my mother suggests to the group. I look around and every seems reluctant except for my parents. My father loving eyes fall to my mother and she matches him with the joyful eyes. Dr Banner awkwardly backs away, murmuring about ordering another whiskey. Emily looks expectantly at me.

Bella follows Dr Banner attitude and tries to subtly slip away from me. Again. I avoid Emily's stare and grab onto Bella wrist.

"Shall we?" I simper. She looks hesitant. I clasp my hand around her much smaller one and run my fingers up and down her wrist. I move a little closer and we lock gazes. A piece of hair unbinds from her updo and falls infront of her pouty lips. I brush my hand up and secure it behind her ear. She smiles shyly and an adorable little dimple appears on her right cheek.

"I should drop off my purse first at reception" she says quietly, gesturing at her clutch. We lean back. "I'll be just a second"

"I'll meet you at there then" I drop her dainty hand and watch as she strolls away. I turn around to see my audience expression.

My father looks curious at our exchange. A small knowing grin on his face as he watch Bell's retreating figure. Emily looks more aggravated. My mother looks simply thrilled and question begin to burst from her mouth.

"Oh, she's just darling, Edward! Lovely! Very elegant! A little young but nothing consquential. I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were seeing someone. When did this happen?" my mother yappered on knowingly. I was about to try dissolve the situation but a heavy muscular arm interrupted my attempt.

"Ed who's the brunette Jessica Rabbit you were talking too? my brother chuckled. This comment was swiftly met with a quick tap on his shoulder from his buxom blonde wife. The couple appeared from behind in all their grandeur. Rosalie, clasping onto her husband other arm, gave a good natured laugh and reached up to give a gentle hug to me.

"Happy Birthday" she smile angelicly "I'm sorry, I can't bring him anywhere with out a scene" However it was clear her coment was harmless. "Anyway she's much more Audrey Hepburn" she added.

Dr and Mrs Emmett Cullen relationship was concrete. They sort of couple that unachievable by most standards yet they managed married life flawlessly.

Emmett was now busy hold a deep discussion with my father and my mother, the ruffled Emily and Rosalie began to gossip about the party-goers tonight.

And I headed towards the dancefloor to find her.

To have her in my arms.


End file.
